powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Casting
The power to cast spells. Sub-power of Magic. Magical version of Formula Manifestation. Also Called *Spell Binding Capabilities User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Applications *Spell Amplification *Spell Creation *Spell Destabilization *Spell Immunity *Spell Mixture *Spell Negation *Spell Reflection Variations *Hand Seal Magic *Inscriptive Magic *Linguistic Magic *Musical Spell Casting *Paper Charm Magic *Spell Absorption *Spell Blades Associations *Naturally accompanied by Magic. *Abjuration *Dark Arts *Explosion Inducement *Formulated Magic Blasts *Invocation *Mysticism *Necromancy *Power Balance *Powers Via Object *Reality Warping *Symbol Magic *White Arts Limitations * May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. * May need to use special artifacts such as spell books, herbs, and talismans. * May be limited only to spell books. * May be limited on how many spells they can cast, resulting in Singular Power Use. * Incorrect pronunciation of a spell may have negative effects (such as the spell being thrown back at the user, or producing a different effect than expected). * May require mana in order to power the spells. * Untrained novices can easily misuse a spell creating unpredictable results. * Useless against people with Spell Negation and Spell Immunity. * Certain spells may only work for as long as the caster is alive. * Certain spells are decided as a negative effect to nature and require a balance to the universe. For instance, if one person is brought back to life, another will die in the process. * More powerful spells require more magical power and training. * Usually requires concentration to work. * Some spells may taint the user's soul and turn them down the path of evil, and therefore are best left unknown, resulting in it being a Double-Edged Power. * Some spells may simply need to be spoken in reverse to be negated. Known Users Comics Literature Television Anime/Manga Games Gallery charmed-04.jpg|The Halliwell sisters (Charmed) are some of the most powerful witches of their world. File:Spell.gif|The Charmed Ones casting a spell. Capture.JPG|"Dark Willow" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) wielded staggering power in Spell Casting. 254px-Gwen_lanza_rayos-1-.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) initially demonstrates her powers by casting magical spells. Archamada Spellbook.png|The Archamada Book of Spells (Ben 10), an example of a spell book. Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) is a witch who can cast deadly spells. Tumblr mxvfdnBfHt1rcqnnxo3 400.gif|Emma and Maddie (Every Witch Way) Trollz part7.jpg|Trolls (Trollz) Tara_Duncan.jpeg|Tara Duncan (Tara Duncan), one of the spellbinders who can casting spells. Incantation Orbs.png|The Incantation Orbs (Nanatsu no Taizai) are magical items that activates a spell upon destruction. Each orb is marked with a distinct symbol to indicate which spell will be triggered. Zakeru.gif|Humans (Zatch Bell!) can channel their heart energy into a mamodo's spellbook and read their spells. Queen of MÄR.jpeg|The Chess Pieces' queen, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the greatest witch in all of MÄR Heaven and is able to cast a great variety of spells. Spell_Master_H.png|Spell Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Storyteller_H.png|Storyteller (Valkyrie Crusade) uses all sorts of dummies to place curses and cast spells. Zummi_Bear_Gummi_Bears.png|Zummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears) is a powerful spellcaster. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers